shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arachnos (Earth)
The Arachnos of the Outside World (Earth-Arachnos or just E-Arachnos 'for short), distinct from the Gensokyan Arachnos, serves as the player Arachnos' self-insert (equivalent to Kanako Imrah for KanakoVoWG). History The Arachnos of the Outside World was originally Arachna's primary envoy on Earth. However, when Gensokyo was created, a new Arachnos was sent to monitor it. As most magical beings found their way into Gensokyo, magic on Earth became scarce and the very existence of the Arachnos of Earth, an aberration. With no further orders from Arachna, unable to do anything magical in the Outside World lest he himself violate the newly established magic-less order, Arachnos took on a permanent human disguise and settled for a life undercover as an average human. However, as events beyond the scope of just Gensokyo come knocking on Earth's door, the obsolete protector is roused from his idleness... Appearance While Earth-Arachnos can assume his true spider-like form at will, he is more often found in his disguised form, which resembles a tall, wiry young man with black hair, wearing glasses. He is typically seen wearing black and red clothing to fit the color scheme of the Brood, and has shown preference for a black business suit with a red tie. When in combat, he seems to prefer only revealing parts of his arachnid nature as opposed to fully transforming into his true form, such as producing four spider legs from his back, morphing his hands to claws, or opening additional eyes on his face. Personality and traits The Arachnos of Earth displays a personality which is significantly different from that of a regular Arachnos, which may be due to his long-term disconnection from Arachna and her orders. In contrast to the arrogant and proud demeanor of most Arachni, E-Arachnos is overall more open and friendly, and sometimes shy and awkward when he finds himself in a situation he struggles to handle. He is also more prone to making humorous comments than most Arachni (with an apparent preference for geeky humor and memes). Despite that, he tends to try acting as the "sane man" of the group, often taking situations that others are unsure how to handle into his own hands. Additionally, he also finds himself involved in slapstick antics with some frequency, often due to being somewhat out-of-training in the use of his powers. E-Arachnos also seems to have a somewhat more firm moral ground than the typically infamously unbalanced Arachni, and is less inclined towards resorting to maiming and murder in the name of nebulous concepts like "order" or "the greater good", especially without taking the time to search for a more peaceful solution. However, he does still occasionally displays a lack of tact despite being more exposed to society than most Arachni. He often displays a significant degree of fear for his life when confronted to grave danger, occasionally to the point of downright cowardice. This is atypical for Arachni, who tend to not value their lives much, given that they are eternally respawned by Arachna. E-Arachnos' fear is explained by the fact that his presence is not strictly necessary on Earth any longer, and due to this he fears that Arachna may not rebirth him if he were to meet his end. Despite this, he will still power through his fear to fight for causes that he deems just. He often displays excessive pessimism in the face of danger, but not the same kind of dark despair and fatalism Arachni often display in the face of what they perceive to be "the inevitable". He is very insecure, often showing a significant lack of self-esteem, breaking over his perceived failures and putting himself down in a bitterly sarcastic fashion. A quirk of E-Arachnos is his awareness of the existence of Gensokyo by means of the ''Touhou games, the existence of which is considered canon to this Earth. Due to this, E-Arachnos displays profound fascination with Gensokyo and some of its residents, notably Flandre and Cirno for some reason. Skills and abilities E-Arachnos possesses all of the normal abilities for an Arachnos, including magical weaving, poisons, command over and summoning of Brood forces, Void manipulation and minor reality warping. Due to having spent a long time without using these powers, he is somewhat out-of-practice with some of them, resulting in occasional humorous failures on his part, though he remains a formidable force on the battlefield. Weaknesses and flaws E-Arachnos has most of the weaknesses normal Arachni display. While the fact that he prefers his humanoid form to his spider form makes it easier for him to avoid dense fire, he is still very unskilled at doing so. Additionally, he is somewhat easier to harm while in human form due to the lack of a thick carapace, although his clothes are made of spider silk and thus difficult to penetrate for normal weaponry. E-Arachnos is somewhat less effective in combat than a typical Arachnos due to a lack of practice - he is not able to utilize his powers quite as efficiently and, when wounded, is unable to shrug injuries off as easily as most Arachni do. His fear of dying does not help matters, either. On the plus side, he is also a better team player than the average Arachnos. Roleplays * DEPTHS * Aftermaths + Gensokyan Civil War (as part of the GSPO) Relationships: * '''"Hellgate Crew": E-Arachnos encountered the Gensokyan team while they were on an excursion into the Outside World, and helped them deal with Cichol's threats. As the distortions from the Vessel are spreading into the Outside World, he is driven once again to join the team on their quest to destroy the "Seed". * Arachnos (Gensokyo): The Gensokyan Arachnos views Earth-Arachnos with contempt for his cowardice and general uselessness. In return, Earth-Arachnos is terrified of his colleague's ruthlessness. Nevertheless, the two occasionally team up against a major threat. Design and influence The concept of E-Arachnos dates back to Shadow Ryusaki's Sweetheart Café/Mansion roleplay, where he made his appearance first as a cameo, then as a protagonist in the Video Game Arc. He is heavily inspired by KanakoVoWG's Kanako Imrah and is essentially in concept "Arachnos (player) as Arachnos (character)". Theme Main theme - New Junk City (Earthworm Jim) Trivia * Just like his inspiration (Kanako Imrah), E-Arachnos is mostly roleplayed by Arachnos in first person. However, due to his limited levels of prominence he has yet to become as associated with Arachnos-player as Kanako Imrah is with KanakoVoWG. * Arachnos-player is fond of formalwear, which is the main reason why E-Arachnos often wears a business suit. This outfit is based on one Arachnos-player actually owns, with some modifications to better fit the Brood color scheme. * E-Arachnos' appearance in Justice went without a theme. The player had not taken into account the fact that the standard theme for Arachni, "In The Very Beginning", was not really appropriate for E-Arachnos. His later chosen theme was added into the episode transcript after the fact. Category:Characters Category:Anathemus Mythos Characters Category:Characters by Arachnos